


Something Wicked

by Cold_Feet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Derek Hale Bakes, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Hales, The Argent Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Feet/pseuds/Cold_Feet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags, summary and archive warnings will be updated as the story progresses. Apologies this is my first time writing anything of this sort. A little about the story (which is a tad contrived but I am enjoying myself writing it, this is not a work of art by any means) Stiles at the beginning of the story comes from a different family, one with a great deal of pride for their namesake and much disdain for Stiles. Regardless, he is removed from the family and begins a journey creating a name for himself. Travels to Beacon Hills and saves the day.</p><p>Comments are encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There wasn’t much to it. It was bound to happen sooner or later… right? It wasn’t dramatic or emotional, his “parents” had knocked on his door, waiting a polite amount of time before walking into his room. They had their fight faces on, which wasn’t good, a look like that from his parent’s usually meant death. They proceeded to hand over a bulky coffee stained manila envelope crammed with important looking documents… his important looking documents. His birth certificate, banking information, everything on paper that made Stiles Stiles was sitting in his hand. He looked up at them scowling as realization dawned on his face, “you want me to leave?” he asked devoid of emotion. His father nodded while his mother began talking about the responsibility of continuing on their family line and the noble work they do which wasn’t possible with a “flamboyant” gay son, no one would take them seriously if he remained. To be honest he didn’t listen to much of what they said, he was sure he would replay this “conversation” over and over again in his head but for now it was time to pack, he needed to be practical. Granted practicality was never one of Stiles’ strengths, but hey no time like the present. 

Lyle and Sarah his used-to-be-parents gave him a few days to get his things in order, they assured him that the money he had earned working with them would not be touched, that he had earned it and it was his. What hurt Stiles the most is that his ex-parents never treated him like their kid, instead he was more like a business partner, one who was canned for being gay, what a world. While putting the finishing touches to his hiking bag now housing every article of clothing and paperwork that he had to his name Stiles liked to muse about who was taking his place. He knew that if they wanted him out it was because he had a little brother or sister that were along the way.

It took two days, it would have been sooner if he could have found his lucky red hoodie but he was packed and ready to go. His Greyhound bus would be departing soon, now he just had to get to the station. In some sick version of a bon-voyage Lyle and Sarah had decided to drop him off at the station themselves, most likely to make certain he actually got on and left. They sat there quietly as his bus pulled up and started letting people on, it was now or never. He grabbed the handle to the car door and eased it open. Grabbing his bag Stiles turned around waiting for them to say ‘just kidding’ or ‘April fools’ but he knew it would never come. He locked eyes with Sarah and bit out a “congratulations,” she understood immediately patting her stomach and smiling. Stiles turned quickly and ran to bus with tears beginning to cloud his eyes, he didn’t have the time to be emotional, he didn’t have time to think, he had to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

By the grace of all the gods in Heavens Greyhound buses have WIFI, they all have FREE WIFI. A decent wireless connection has always made Stiles a little calmer, it gave him a chance to do what he does best, the internet. You’d be surprised how technologically savvy the supernatural community in America is nowadays, all he needed was to route his IP address through an unsuspecting country and log-in to North America’s largest forum for the supernatural. They had everything from roommate listings to codeless hunter sightings and anything in between. He didn’t have the resources or skills of Sarah and Lyle but what he did have was the desire to do everything in his power to help people who needed it, better yet he wouldn’t charge. 

He has been tracking the sudden uptick of supernatural versus hunter activity online and he and a few others noticed how abnormal all of this is. Most supernatural folks tend to keep the lowest of low key identities to keep the mundane and hunters out of their hair or fur, but this? This was different. He had a feeling that there was one maybe two people town-hopping south, starting all the way in Alaska and working their way down the west coast, stirring up trouble, creating carnage and moving on to the next unsuspecting town. Each event happens within a few months of each other and each town has its own M.O. but the one thing that stays the same is the piles of dead bodies more often than not supernatural that are left behind. That’s where he was headed now, to a small town in northern California called Beacon Hills. If Stiles is right they are most likely the next target for unrest and death and he has every intention of stopping it in its tracks, hunter or not it's going down. 

When the bus rolled into the Beacon Hills Station Stiles was a little worse for wear, his body hated him and he is pretty sure that he hasn’t slept since his parents had fired him as their son. He needed to sleep and to eat and start gathering intel and research on everyone he could. While mentally preparing his list of things-to-do, that was continually growing longer and longer, he was startled by the bus driver gently putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and softly telling him “hey kid, this is the last stop and you need to get off, do you want me to call anyone for you? Your parents?” Clearly shocked by being touched and reminded of his used to be life Stiles attempted to gather his remaining composure and convince the bus driver, whose name tag read Todd, “no no sorry I just got lost in my head, my friends are expecting me, sorry to stall you up like this, thanks Todd.” Todd gave a nod in response; Stiles has never been a good liar but he is assuming Todd actually believed him. Stiles gathered his things and stepped off the bus and immediately headed for the woods. 

He had enough non-perishables in his pack to last for a few days so at the moment he just needs to create some shelter and get some sleep. Research would have to wait till tomorrow, he was in no state to figuring out the fates of dozens upon dozens of this small town’s residence. When he was in the forest he felt lighter, he could feel the connections between him and the other living things, it wasn’t noisy or cramped. Stiles released his senses letting them search every piece of the surrounding land. He had walked deep enough into the expansive forest that Stiles was certain that anyone who found him would have been either searching for him or very lost. Stiles finished putting his tent together with a great deal of frustration, those poles never seem to work for him as they do in the diagram. He closed the opening after crawling into his tent and continued emptying the contents of his bag, he grabbed one of the MREs he packed and began the awkward mixing and waiting period for his food to heat up via chemical reaction, when it was he ate his food in silence, still planning and listing everything he needed to do before he could sleep. After his clothes were folded, tchotchkes rearranged, food and water rationed for each day, and computer and camera stored in moisture proof bags the only remaining thing in his bag was the large envelope Sarah and Lyle had given him before he left. Stiles stared at the folder for a second before closing his bag and throwing it across the tent, knocking over the water bottles and MREs. He didn’t care though, he couldn’t care, there was too much to lose by caring. He was here to do a job and that was it, he would help out the people of this town and move on to the next one. That was his plan. Regardless, Stiles was unprepared for the wave of emotions he felt when his head hit the pillow. He rocked himself, sobbing in his sleeping bag wishing someone cared for him as he drifted off into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up was never easy for Stiles, if he could he would have slept for a month and with the emotional baggage he needs to sort out he is pretty sure he would deserve such a rest… but the unrelenting chirping from the birds of Beacon hills thought differently. Stretching his arms above his head on the uneven ground that was his bed was as good as any signifier that it was time to get up. Stiles stood up groggy and confused as to where he was, it wasn’t until he saw his bag in the corner of the tent that it he began to remember the utter shit-show that was yesterday, “oh, right” he thought to himself as he shook his head and turned to his neatly stacked piles of clothing. He proceeded to get dressed, one foot at a time he slid on his dark skinny jeans until they were pooled at his thighs, “here comes the hard part” he thought; hopping up and down Sties finally positioned the waist band of his pants in the right place completing the labor with the successful buttoning and zipping of his fly. Lastly, he put on a blue flannel and his favorite red hoodie and to finish the look was a pair of well worn black high-top converse. This was his look of choice, it made him feel comfortable in his own skin and gave him the needed confidence to leave the confines of his tent.

Stiles began walking throughout Beacon Hills giving himself the chance to get the lay of the land. He passed by the local high school … and the parking lot was filled, “huh” Stiles muttered under his breath. Sometimes he takes from granted that his life growing up was less than normal. Not many 17 year olds have their GED and have been out of the traditional school system for their entire life; granted that wasn’t for his benefit, that was so his parents could legally tote him throughout most of America working with packs, families and the greater supernatural community so they wouldn’t look like negligent guardians in the eyes of the US government. He continued walking throughout the town passing by the Sheriff's station, a couple of burger places, what he thinks was a vet clinic, some unimportant stores selling lotions or antiques honestly he didn’t really pay attention, that was until the smell of roasting coffee got caught his nose. From what he could see across the street the smell emanated from a hipster looking coffee shop with big windows and comfy seating. He didn’t notice the sign until he was already opening the coffee shop door, it read “Hale Coffee” the simple lettering was burnt on to lighter stained wood.

When he stepped in the first thing he noticed was the warm welcoming environment. The book shelves that lined nearly every wall were stacked with books and games, the rest of the shop consisted of mismatching overstuffed chairs and couches that looked a million times more comfortable than his current bed, all surrounding a hodgepodge of coffee tables. Stiles was in awe; he was fairly certain that if there was a full bathroom that he could live here. He was quickly taken out of his stupor when he heard from behind the counter “what can I help you with?” from a girl who looked a few years older than him. Her name tag read Laura and she was beautiful. Stiles was fairly certain that he ranked a 6 on the Kinsey scale but apparently today at that very moment he was leaning more towards 5.9, go figure. She stood a few inches shorter than Stiles with dark hair that framed her face, her warm green eyes and a smile beaconed sincerity and kindness. Almost immediately Stiles could tell that for lack of a better saying she was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, he wasn’t sure what she was but her entire essence vibrated power, he was guessing a shifter of some sort but he couldn’t tell off the bat. From what he has pieced together from his forum buddies there was an old and powerful werewolf pack here in Beacon Hills who were the cornerstone of stability of this town's supernatural forces, he never had a name to go off of but maybe Laura could lead him to this ‘Big Bad’s’ potential target.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you okay?” Laura asked slowly, her brow now furrowed and her eyes heavy with concern.

“Wha?” Stiles half-heartedly replied still sleepy and half way though a fully formed thought. 

“I asked you what I could help you with… but you kind of just stared at me for a while with your mouth open, I wasn’t sure if there was something wrong or not?” Laura stated gently. 

“Oh uh sorry, I tend to get lost in my head a lot, at least there is that and the fact that I haven’t really had any caffeine in the past few days… I am due for a fix” he said matter-of-factly, rubbing a hand through his hair. Stiles’ thoughts raced through his mind; she must be able to tell how stressed out he was, he must reek from not showering… and not to mention the shit ton of stress laced chemo signals his body must be churning out at the moment. 

“Riiiiiiight of course,” Laura eyed him wearily, “so what can I get you then; I don’t want to promote any more of your caffeine withdraw.”

“Coffee. Big. Lots of sugar” he wildly gesticulated, representing his coffee mug being bucket size. 

“I’ll see what I can do” Laura said as she rounded the counter and through an open door to what he assumes is the kitchen. He put some money on the counter, enough for a large cup of coffee and a reasonably sized tip as form of retribution for the awkward moment he just caused. Stiles shuffled to the nearest chair, which was upholstered with a dark red crushed velvet, and sat down. He was happy to be alone because when he did sit down he was pretty sure what escaped his throat was an honest to god purr, Laura most likely heard it in the back but he is pretty sure he already sealed his fate as being her ‘weird customer today’ story that he is certain everyone in some form of retail has. 

When Laura came out of the kitchen she held an honest to god coffee bowl, straight off the Friends TV show lot and what looked and smelled like a freshly baked blueberry muffin. He’d be a liar if Stiles said he didn’t drool just a little bit when he smelt the intoxicating aroma of a big cup of freshly brewed coffee and a warm muffin. She set them down in front of him and took the seat across from him. In response to her generosity Stiles stupidly commented “I didn’t order a muffin.” She looked at him with one eyebrow cocked, which must have required spending hours upon hours of time in the mirror getting that judgmental look down. Laura defiantly crossed her arms and plainly stated “yes I know but one you looked like you needed it, two that tip was way too big for just coffee and three since you’re the only one here we might as well get to know each other since I don’t recognize your face and this is after all a small town.” Stiles grabbed hold of the muffin tore off a sizeable chunk and proceeded to forcibly dunk said muffin piece in the coffee and then tossed it into his mouth. He chewed slowly, thinking about what he could and couldn’t get away with talking about seeing how most shifters are basically walking and talking lie detector tests. He knew he wouldn’t get out of this situation with at least some truth, just based off of this conversation alone Stiles is pretty secure in saying that what Laura wants Laura gets, and if she wants to get to know Stiles right here and now she may as well get a glimpse. 

Stiles gulped, “well my name is Stiles and I am 17 years old.” She eyed him not entirely believing his name nearly disregarding his steady heartbeat throughout the entire sentence, “Stiles?” cocking her eyebrows again as if to say “really? S T I L E S? REALLY?” he only nodded in response. Stiles was okay with this line of questioning, keep it mundane, ask what his favorite color is, or what boy bands he likes, just for the love of god don’t ask anything probing. Unfortunately for Stiles his prayers went unanswered. 

“Why aren’t you in school?” Laura asked.

“…I was homeschooled and got my GED” Stiles answered as if he is already defeated, he knows she is going to want to know what happened with him and his ‘parents’ he just knows it. 

“What are you doing in Beacon Hills then?” she adds. 

“Uhh looking for work I guess.” Stiles replies a little unsure of himself. 

“Who are you staying with here, do you know anyone here?” Laura continues. 

“Nope, all by myself” Stiles responds slightly hostile popping the p in nope dramatically, which wasn’t the best move on his part.

“Why aren’t you staying with your parents?” She asks more gently than her other questions. 

Instead of responding outright Stiles proceeds to devour the remainder of his muffin and shotgun the last gulps of his coffee bowl before gathering the sheer mental fortitude to actually answer Laura’s question. 

“They didn’t particularly like having a gay son so they asked me to leave and not come back.” It’s the first time Stiles has really said those words to himself, hell it’s the first time that Stiles has said or thought those words at all, and here he is in front of a strange shifter parading his wounds. Maybe he should have just lied, sure she might have cornered him into it later in their ‘conversation’ but at least he wouldn’t feel like his world was dropping out from beneath him for some shifter to get her predatory rocks off. Maybe she thought he was a threat and needed to investigate him to protect herself, her family or her pack, regardless of her reason she tore open his current wounds deeper than he could handle at this moment. He was mid panic attack when he looked across the coffee table to see Laura’s body shake with rage, she looked vengeful, her eyes glowed a bright yellow until they flickered back to their normal green. Her face softened, she stood up and slowly walked around the table until she was right in front of Stiles. She didn’t bother explaining the yellow eyes or the tremor that shook her entire being, instead she leaned in and softly said “I am so sorry you had to go through that Stiles, you didn’t deserve that… those assholes don’t know what they are missing.” Stiles honestly couldn’t remember someone said something so genuinely nice, it was too nice, too nice to handle right now, all he wanted to do was run, so that is what he did. Stiles bolted faster than he ever has in his life, he ran out of the coffee shop and sprinted throughout town and didn’t stop till he reached his tent. He fumbled as zipped open the door and fell inside, he barely had the door closed before he passed out from his panic attack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no beta to edit... yet?

“Well that didn’t go as planned” Stiles thought as he groaned awake. There was a crick in his neck and his back ached from the odd position that he passed out in. Stiles slid his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and checked the time, only an hour had passed from his freak out, it was only two o’clock meaning that still gave him some time to continue checking out the town and maybe get some food. He left the tent again and walked slowly through the woods to the nearest path that lead to the ‘civilization’ that was Beacon Hills. Stiles took deep breaths with every step attempting to clear his head. He would never be that fortunate though, he would always be stuck in his head, all he could think about was his conversation with his ‘parents’ and the more recent one with Laura. He was really hoping that he didn’t run into her again, he knew he would but a guy could hope right? Stiles was really hoping that he could do this, he had to be successful, because if he failed it basically proved to everyone that he couldn’t cut it and more importantly if he was right, if Beacon Hills was the next hit then it meant that more people would die.

By the time he reached the inhabited areas of Beacon Hills he could see that the local High school was being let out, teens his age funneled out the main doors of the school and began piling into buses and loading up their cars to go home. He looked at all of these teenagers… being teenagers, and he wished he could have had this, been born to a normal family in a small town like this and done normal stuff like some dumb sport like lacrosse and have a best friend or two and better yet have parents… even one parent who would love him just for existing, he wished he could have had that kind of life, but he wasn’t dealt those cards, he didn’t get to be a teenager. 

“Hey… are you lost or something?” Someone said from behind him. Apparently people startling him and asking him things was going to be a thing now. 

“Uh no just walking around, but thanks” Stiles replied.

“You sure? I’m Scott by the way” he extended his hand, the smile plastered on his face was so sincere, he seemed genuinely happy just to meet him, he reminded him of a puppy. A puppy with warm brown eyes… and a crooked jaw? 

“I’m Stiles it's good to meet you” Stiles replied fondly. 

“I like your name! Super weird but I like it” Scott laughed. 

“Tell me about it!” he shrugged while smiling, honest to god smiling. 

“So you’re just walking around?” Scott asked. 

“I guess, I’m new here so I’m just getting the lay of the land?” Stiles shrugged again.

“Oh cool! Want to walk together then, I’m on the way to my shift at the vet? I can be your unofficial tour guide, if you’d like” Scott said giving Stiles quintessential puppy eyes, and come on who can say no to face like that. 

“Sure why not, it be good to learn from a native about the mean streets of Beacon Hills” Stiles answered jokingly. 

After some time together Stiles learned a lot about Scott. He learned that his mother was head nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial but she usually had to work night and swing shifts so he didn’t get to see much of her. He could tell he cared a lot about her, which is not something that he could say about his own mother. He learned that Scott was vying for first line on his high school's’ lacrosse team, but his asthma kept him from playing often enough. What he talked about most was the new girl who just started classes with Scott who he was crushing on hard core, her name was Alison Argent. Finally, Stiles thought to himself, an actual lead. By the minute Stiles grew more and more comfortable talking to Scott, not only did he get to meet someone so genuine but he also finally got some direction to this case. Stiles was very happy to have bumped into Scott. That was until they actually entered the Beacon Hills Vet Clinic. 

Scott had insisted on showing Stiles around and that included his work. It wasn’t the fact that Stiles could tell that the clinic was literally built with mountain ash, no it wasn’t that this place was a fortress against the supernatural, no instead it was the obvious Alpha Werewolf talking to who he assumed was Deaton in the back room. Through the glass door the wolf wasn’t obvious to any mundane on-looker; she was to Stiles though. He was never very good at telling apart supernatural beasties just by looking at them, he didn’t have the eyes for that, but Alpha Werewolves were a completely different story. They were the true essence of power, especially the woman talking to who Scott had confirmed when they walked in was indeed his boss Deaton; she had to be a true shifter he thought. He had never met a true shifter before, he only knew that every generation there were maybe a handful at most who could shift into what was normally called the ‘true form.’ Every other Hollywood Werewolf transformation that existed were just glorifications of bastardized versions of shifters. This had to be her Stiles panicked to himself, she had to be the Alpha of Beacon Hills, the fucking corner stone of this town’s supernatural stability was ten feet away from him. 

“... and back there is where we keep the dogs, so what do you think” Scott finished looking at Stiles as if to get a treat or a pat on the head, Stiles really needed to work on his listening skills instead of diving head deep into his anxiety.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a late update, there was a death in my family and I haven't been feeling very inspired since.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Stiles repeated in his head as if it were his own personal mantra. He was in way over his head, there was no way he can hide his panic. Stiles’ eyes flitted from Scott at his side to the exit behind him from Deaton and to the Alpha walking his way. He was flailing, there isn’t a better way to describe it, this entire time he has been doubting himself, and now his anxiety was getting the better of him, again. 

“Hello Scott, it's good to see you again,” the Alpha warmly greeted. 

“Hey Talia, it's been like what, two days?” Scott joked while waving. So Scott knows an Alpha Stiles thought. 

“Scott, who might this be?” Deaton asked slowly. 

“Oh this is Stiles, he is new in town so I thought I would give him the grand tour, sorry for being late by the way, I got a little caught up. Oh yeah Stiles this is Deaton my boss.” Scott replied sheepishly. 

“Its nice to meet you Stiles,” Deaton eyed Stiles while nodding. 

“Nice to meet you too Sir,” Stiles responded without hesitation, trying to end this conversation as soon as possible before he breaks once again in front of a couple more strangers.

“Hello there Stiles, my name is Talia Hale,” the Alpha greeted him warmly. She had the same dark hair and warm green eyes that Laura did, the resemblance was striking. 

“Hello Alpha Hale,” and… oh shit, did that just come out of his mouth, did he really just out himself that easily. His eyes flew open, pupils dilated, his skin felt unbearably hot and his ribcage was getting tighter by the second. What do I do, what do I do, Stiles panicked in his head. To be fair he has never really been good with any face to face interactions, he tends to get stuck in a train of thought and lose himself to his minds world. Now though? Stiles should be careful, not blabbing and outing himself. He is supposed to remain subjective, to not get close to victims, he is there to eliminate a threat, no one is supposed to know him he should be a ghost.

Talia eyed him wearily for a moment, but when she noticed the panic attack taking hold of Stiles her features softened and she stepped toward him attempting to calm him, “Shhhhh shhhhh calm down Stiles, its okay, I am not going to hurt you, I would never hurt a child you are safe.” She cooed at him, calming him down, trying to protect Stiles from himself, from giving into the panic, she was grounding him. 

“Sorry” Stiles stammered out “I’ve had a rough couple of days.”

“There is nothing to apologize for,” Talia responded softly as if she cared about him, for a split second Stiles wondered if this is what a relationship with a real mother could be like, to be around someone who was both nurturing and calming, that choked him up a little.

“Dude are you okay? I can’t believe you know, yah know?” Scott said interrupting Stiles depressing reflections of a mother-son relationship. 

“I am also surprised” Deaton stated sitting at the reception desk in the front office. When did he have time to get there, Stiles thought. 

“Uhhhhhhm” Stiles responded, still looking scared and very unsure of himself. “Can we just not do this right now, I am not really all here right now,” he said as he gesticulated with both hands in circular motions meaning to convey that he was crazy. “I mean I am not crazy” he backtracked, “I just can’t right now, okay?” he licked his lips and rubbed his forehead looking defeated. 

“That’s fine Stiles,” Talia responded in a somewhat Alpha-y tone, which he assumed was to convey to Scott and Deaton to back off. 

“Stiles when is the last time you had something to eat, I bet you must be hungry.” Talia asked, a smile stretched across her face. 

“Well I had a muffin and some coffee a few hours ago, at the Hale Coffee shop a few streets over… which I am just realizing you must own, right?” he said calmly, he was calm, he was actually calm, he didn’t feel like he was on the brink of another attack, he felt safe talking to Talia, being around her, in her presence, around someone incredibly strong who was willing to ease him back from the edge of a panic attack, made him feel protected for the first time in his life. 

She nodded at him in response, her smile faltered for a second, it was just a second but it was long enough for Stiles to put together the missing pieces. Talia Hale was most likely the mother of Laura undoubtedly a Hale; the resemblance alone was enough to prove a very close relation. Laura Hale was the girl he freaked out in front of, spilling his metaphorical guts, telling someone he was homeless because he was gay. Laura must have talked to her mother, telling her the sob story of some kid new to town named Stiles and now Talia meets said new kid who also happens to be in the know about the supernatural. Maybe he is overreacting, maybe that wavering smile was her thinking about something else, maybe it wasn’t about him, Stiles hoped it wasn’t him, he was too tired and too broken for a pity party right now even from Talia. 

“Would you like to come to my house for dinner Stiles? Scott and his mother and John will be there and you can meet the rest of my family.” She asked. Not missing a beat he nodded yes.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles never saw himself sitting passenger in any Alpha’s car on the way to said Alpha’s family dinner; he wasn’t a betting man, but if anyone would have asked he would of doubled down on a firm ‘NO, not gonna happen, want it in Spanish? Noh’ he was wrong though. The car ride was awkward, almost as awkward at saying goodbye to Scott, who hugged him and said “see you at dessert.” Apparently that was a thing, where the extended pack family would come over for dessert, not dinner though, he was a special guest of sorts tonight. So here Stiles is, sitting in Talia’s blue Prius as she expertly navigates the unmarked dirt road deep in the Beacon Hill’s woods that he is assuming leads to her estate. His hands were in his lap and he was literally twiddling his thumbs attempting to think of any way that he can get out of this. 

“Stiles” Talia said softly breaking him out of head once again, “there is no need to panic, its just dinner.” 

“Right… just dinner, just dinner with a pack, I am a stranger, why are you bringing a stranger into your home who knows about you, isn’t that dangerous? Aren’t you worried that I could kill you all? The only reason I can see for bringing me out into the middle of the woods is dispose of my body…” he hastily yelled at Talia, afterwards sinking back into his seat making himself look small while trying to pretend that that didn’t just happen. 

He didn’t notice during his rant to Talia, but she had come to a stop, she parked outside a large manor. When he looked through the window of the car his jaw dropped. Homes like this don’t exist, not in the real world. “Do you guys live in a staged house? Seriously this place should be in a magazine.” Stiles said in awe, looking at the old manor with a wrap around porch, shuttered windows, huge flower gardens covering the entire expanse of the front yard and wrapping around the house. “Actually it was the front cover of an issue of Better Home and Garden a few years ago” Talia responded smirking. 

She continued, “to answer your question Stiles, I have gained a reputation as being a wise Alpha, I have learned when to trust my instincts about what constitutes a threat to my pack’s safety and happiness. Its my job to keep this town and its inhabitants safe. I don’t see you as threat, you are in my territory” she paused letting her eyes glow red “…I see you as a boy who has been grossly mistreated and I will not stand for it, you are under my protection now, no one will reject you.” When she finished, Stiles had tears streaming down his cheeks, he didn’t even know he was crying. He wanted to believe her, believing her could be dangerous but it would be so easy to believe.

Stiles wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his hoodie, “thank you… Talia… I really needed to hear that” he paused “so how much do you know then” Stiles steeled himself for her response. “Only what Laura, my eldest told me, and what I have gleaned from our interactions, I can smell your turmoil, I can sense your pain, I know you’re scared Stiles, but you don’t have to be anymore” Talia said.

“I don’t really know if I have control over that right now to be honest.” Stiles responding coyly, his sense of humor trying to make an appearance.

“I can’t imagine how this must be for you, but you can take your time tonight, we can handle any details later during dessert when the remainder of my pack returns.” Talia reassured him. 

With that Talia opened her car door walked around the front of the car and proceeded to open up Stiles’ door. When he stepped out she inhaled deeply, “Oh my it does seem that my son Derek has made his signature pot pie, you’re in for a treat tonight… though to be completely honest I am more excited for what he plans on doing with the heaps of blackberries he brought home today” Talia exclaimed, visibly excited for her son’s food. 

Talia opened the thick wooden door of the Hale house and stepped inside, “come in Stiles,” she said aloud, he is assuming loud enough for the pack to hear about tonight’s guest. Stiles was once again awe struck by the beauty of the Hale house, so awe struck that he completely missed the gaggle of children, 6 in all, staring at him from between the bars of the large staircase. 

He waved, plastering on his biggest smile, “Hi I am Stiles, Alpha Hale invited me tonight” he said reassuringly. From behind him Talia added “That’s right kids so be on your best behavior for Mr. Stiles, come on now go set the table” shooing the kids off the staircase and into the next room, following them she turned to face Stiles “ I am sorry make yourself comfortable, I will be right back, kitchen is through the door to my left and the bathrooms are just that way” she pointed turned and gracefully left him alone. 

The sitting room that Talia had brought him had tables covered in games, books filling the shelves and dozens upon dozens of pictures and paintings lining any possible blank wall space. Stiles looked at a large pack photo that took up most of the wall to his left, he recognized Talia and Laura, he even saw Scott.  
From behind a obviously male voice spoke to him, “we just took that a few weeks ago,” Stiles pivoted to the voice. He was beautiful, his body even beneath his Henley and dark jeans looked more chiseled than the statue of David, he sported a day’s worth of 5 o’clock shadow that framed his face wonderfully. Stiles focused on the small patch of baking flour on his right cheek until his gaze flitted to the stranger’s green eyes that were locked on his own hazel eyes. 

“I take it you’re the Chef that Talia was raving about, Derek, right?” Stiles smiled, taking a step towards the Potential-Derek instinctually. 

“What gave me away?” he said, smiling in return. 

Without thinking Stiles raised his hand brushing off the light powdering of flour on Derek’s face. He retracted his hand quickly as if he touched a hot stove.

Derek didn’t seem to mind though, he blushed and continued “Thanks… I can be kinda of a mess when I get in the baking zone.”

“You’re preaching to the choir when it comes to getting in the zone” Stiles replied. 

“You too? Hmmm, what are the chances you’ve made blackberry pie and ice cream before I could use some help?” Derek asked, raising his one of his very impressive eyebrows.

“… I don’t think I have ever baked before, does stealing the the baked goods from a girl’s easy bake oven when I was 5 count?” Stiles joked. 

“Only if they were good, my easy bake oven was never any good.” Derek said, not realizing till moments later just what he said. 

“Was it an easy bake werewolf oven?” Stiles replied with a sinister smile, Derek blushed in response. 

Derek scoffed and gently placed a hand on the small of Stiles’ back, directing him to what Talia pointed out as the kitchen, “no time to learn like the present, right? I am sure you’ll do great.” Derek reassured him as they passed through the swinging door and into the kitchen, Stiles blushed again in response.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles couldn’t remember the last time that he had this much fun. Baking with Derek was easy, of course Stiles had no idea what he was doing most of the time but Derek was a good teacher, and he was having fun. While Derek showed him how to make the dough and fill the pie plates Stiles was not so subtly ogling the strong arms that Derek used to gently mix and knead the dough. He would be lying if Stiles didn’t continuously wonder what Derek would look like baking naked. Making the filling was by far the best part. When they mixed the ingredients and the blackberries got to temperature Derek stuck his finger into the blackberry filling and licked his finger. Stiles never thought that he would be into food play, but boy oh boy was he wrong, especially when Derek dipped another finger and offered Stiles a taste, which he enjoyed a little too much. 

“Ahem” Said a voice from across the island. 

Both Derek and Stiles quickly pivoted to see Laura, standing there with arms akimbo and an eyebrow arched. “So dessert sure looks tasty Derek, I hope there is enough for everyone” she said sinisterly. 

“There will be plenty Laura” Derek mumbled in response.

“Stiles its good to see you again,” Laura said with a big smile, quickly changing the subject. 

“It's been a minute,” Stiles said coldly. 

She was taken back by his rude attitude. “Did I upset you?” Laura asked with an overly hurt tone.

“I don’t particularly like people spilling my secrets to everyone,” Stiles responded harshly. 

“I’m sorry Stiles… I really am, but I shifted in front of you, it would have been irresponsible for me not to tell my Alpha what happened, but please know, I only told my mom, no one else. I swear” Laura said, her voice teeming with remorse and sincerity. 

“She is telling the truth,” Derek said “Her heart didn’t skip a beat.”

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face and closed his eyes tightly while responding, “Fine… fine, I believe you” sounding defeated. 

“Look guys I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but I can guarantee that my pot pies will make it better, Laura will you go help mom and make sure the kids set the table,” Derek said navigating the tension with grace and ease.

Derek walked around to the industrial double stack oven and began pulling out perfectly cooked large individual pot pies, 20 in all. “Jesus are you feeding an army? This is ridiculous” Stiles exclaimed. 

“Not an army, a pack.” Derek responded with a coy smile. He cleared his throat as he continued closing the door of the oven and cleaning up around the kitchen. “I am sorry about what happened with you Laura, she usually has impeccable control” Derek said. 

“She might need some more practice then… we were just talking” Stiles replied defensively. 

“Yeah I am sure Mom will be making her run drills for months after the stunt with you… the worst her control ever got was when I came out, she acted as my own personal body guard until she realized I didn’t need her to coddle me” Derek said sheepishly. 

“I would have enjoyed seeing that” Stiles joked. 

“Its true though… you know… we’ve only had to guard this town from big assaults a handful of times. Do you know what Laura did to prepare every single time?” Derek asked. 

“No idea” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“She would read the news… I am not joking, she would read the news and focused on stories like gay bashings, abusive relationships, and more often than not teen suicide… It would make her vicious when fighting, she has never come close to losing, because she was fighting for the people that she read about… she always jokes about it, that she ‘fights for injustice,’ I’ve taken to call her WolfWoman when that happens” Derek said softly, “I think that’s what triggered her, you; I could be wrong, but I don’t think I am, all I do know is that she didn’t mean to hurt you Stiles… and for what it's worth I am not going to hurt you either” Derek closed the gap between the two of them and stood there for a second locking eyes with Stiles.

Off in the distance the front door slammed open and several more adult voices filled the Hale’s foyer. Stiles could hear “Smells great Derek” coming from one of the male voices in the other room along with some poorly hushed whispering about a “stranger” being there. Derek smiled at Stiles and finally broke eye contact when he maneuvered around him and picked up a large serving plate with the individual pot pies. Derek turned and looked at Stiles while walking backwards through the doorway conjoining the dining room and the kitchen, “come on, it's dinner time” Derek said with a wink as he passed through the open doorway.


End file.
